As of Yet Untitled
by Kylara
Summary: Asuka Jr. was given the time he needed to realize what both Meimi & Saint Tail meant to him before finding out they were one. But if he had found out too early? Would things have changed?


^_^ In tribute to the fact that there is a Saint Tail section on fanfiction.net (I nearly dropped dead with surprise), I'm posting my current Saint Tail fanfic.  I must say, this really is the only part I've got written, and with all my other projects… well, let's just say this can't possibly be continued in a hurry.  (Obviously, my mind can be changed with reviews… ::coughs::)

The plot is really quite simple.  (Complications are over my head.)  In the true KST world, Asuka Jr. realized that he loved Meimi before he realized she was Saint Tail.  It took him, however, a long time to realize exactly who and what he was chasing after, what he really wanted.  In my fanfic, this time needed to complete this bond between him and her has not yet passed…

And he finds out.

This is an alternate ending to the show, which is completely sacrilegious, I know, but the idea was in my head.  If you've already read some of my other fics, you'll notice that I'm not very good with action.  It's beyond me.  That's not to say I don't enjoy them – rather, I believe it requires a certain type and amount of talent that I am more than lacking.  Not that Saint Tail requires a lot of action, but the ending was just _so _fantastic…

Rated PG.

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

~

As of Yet Untitled

Prologue – Written by Kylara

~

'Ehhh, so what was this bet you were talking about?'

'If anyone catches me, I… I… I want it to be you!  That's all I have to say… sayonara!'

'Asuka Jr., I don't want to talk to you right now!' 

'You blockhead!  Why can't you understand a girl's feelings?'

'Ah, so, you didn't catch Saint Tail again?  Didn't you say just yesterday that you were _definitely_ going to get her this time?'

'Won't Takamiya-san get upset if she sees you talking to me?'

'I'm sorry for breaking my promise… I won't do it again.'

'… No… I wasn't at the auction last night.'

'I can't let you catch me!' 

'No, I just…'

'You are…' 

'No!'

'No!'

"NO!" Asuka yelled, standing up from his seat, scaring the entire class.  The sister, writing algebraic equations on the chalkboard, grimaced at Asuka.  Sheepishly, he muttered an, "I'm sorry," and squashed back in his seat as fast as he could.  The entire class stared at him with intrigued looks on their faces.  Actually, that was wrong.  Not the entire class.  Out of the corner of his eye, he could just make out Haneoka's shimmering red head, splashed liberally with gold.  She was looking down at her lesson book, and definitely not looking anywhere at him.

Thankfully, the sister turned around and continued to write on the chalkboard, and the rest of the class's attention switched back from him to the lesson.  He looked up, pretending to concentrate, but his thoughts were still firmly fixed on his dream.  Asuka had not seen anything in his dream; instead, it was merely a blur of vivid colors, moving like only one other thing he had ever seen.  No, two things – the elusive Kaitou Saint Tail that he knew as well as one might know a thief, and the free, open girl he thought he knew – Haneoka Meimi.

Why did he correct himself?  It wasn't two things; wasn't it one?

If he visualized Saint Tail jumping from one building to another, he could picture Haneoka jumping just like that – he had seen her do it once, in gym class.  Running – if he remembered Saint Tail running, he could put Haneoka's own running form right over her, and there would be no flaws, like when you tried to shove a puzzle piece somewhere it didn't belong.  There was only the triumphant _snap _as the pieces clicked together.  For the two girls could merge together so easily, so effortlessly.

They could be each other so perfectly.

How could he have not seen it before?  That same, fantastic aura, emanating in waves of silver and blue and red from them both, glowing and snapping with smarting sparks that stung if you weren't permitted to touch, but warmed and caressed lovingly if you were.

  
Why, _why_ hadn't he seen it before?  Now that he recalled it, he had thought that there were some interesting similarities between the two, and then there had been Takamiya, flushed red with embarrassment as she screamed at him like a banshee about how Haneoka-san was _most_ _definitely_ Saint Tail.  Why hadn't he filed those facts away?  Had he not _wanted_ to believe the truth?  That Haneoka was Saint Tail?

Whatever the case, she had certainly never wanted him to know.  Never wanted to let him share the secret with her: because she hated him?  Because, perhaps, she was in love with him?  That couldn't be, no.  She hated him, with all her loving heart.  Wincing, he rubbed his temples in a slightly comforting motion.  Asuka had a rather heart-breaking headache.

As Asuka put a hand to his head in frustration, Meimi quietly watched him out of the corner of her eye.  She was pretending to be paying attention to the lesson - like he was, something that went fairly over her head - but she knew he was thinking about something else.  Asuka was obviously extremely annoyed and frustrated, and concentrating very hard.  He couldn't possibly be so aggravated over the lesson; Asuka excelled in mathematics.  In fact, Asuka was a good student in everything, much to her displeasure.

In fact, he was too good.

And because he was too good, he was figuring things out.

Things about Kaitou Saint Tail.  

Things about Haneoka Meimi.

Plainly enough, just things about her.

Meimi sighed.  And she had another challenge to send soon, too... Since the robbery wouldn't have to take place for another week, she had time.  She preferred to give him notice on the day of the robbery; she thought it might give him less chance to prepare, but despite the careful timing, he nevertheless had a perfect setup every time.  But of course, it wasn't really perfect; after all, she always got away.  But… now… she choked back something - a sob or a sigh, she wasn't sure - and continued to discreetly watch him.

Some seats away, Seira nervously watched Meimi 'discreetly' watch Asuka Jr.  If Meimi thought she was being subtle, she was wrong.  Everything was wrong.  The world was not at peace, and Meimi was on the verge of a break down.  Asuka was closer than he had ever been in his life to finding out what he so wanted to find, and there was nothing anyone could do.  For Meimi, he was the only thing that really mattered in this whole mess.  The only one who could possible make or break anything – or her - at all.  

The clues built up, Seira knew.  Too many of them, towering on top of each other, each filed away in Asuka Junior's mind, because though he deemed them just random bits of thought, he was just like an elephant – he never forgot.  So, now Asuka Jr. would remember them, because of this – 'incident', which was far too innocent a term for this.  How long had she hoped he had forgotten those little details, carefully failing to mention anything that might make him think, and remember?  But Seira knew - Meimi could never manage to hide everything, not from him.  Otherwise, she would never bait him every morning, with her comments on how he 'failed to catch that kaitou _again_'.  Every morning, without fail.__

Besides, Meimi wore no disguises as Saint Tail, nor did she bother to change her voice.  Was Asuka really such a blockhead that he couldn't possibly notice that the voices were identical?  Did he know any other people with that same, unique shade of reddish-gold hair?  Meimi downplayed her gymnastic skills in class, but anyone intelligent could tell that she was much better.  Even Ryoko and Kyoko knew that Meimi was excellent at gymnastics.  

Then again, Asuka was a guy.  Which, according to Meimi, would explain a whole lot.  

But, of course, Meimi was bound and determined to, at least outwardly, appear that she thought Asuka Jr. was some sort of idiotic, bumbling, normal figure of a teenage boy.  Inwardly, she would never say, only clutching her own truths close to her soul.

After class, Meimi was quietly packing up her books, while Asuka still sat at his desk, thinking.  Seira was waiting for Meimi in her seat.  When the door slid open, a whole gaggle of giggling girls swept in and surrounded a rightfully horrified Meimi within seconds.  The leader of them gazed worshipfully up at her, and, eyes starry and hands clasped, exclaimed, "Oh, Haneoka-sempai!  Haneoka-sempai, I saw your father's magic show last night!  _Everyone_ has been to see it – it's just the coolest thing in town!  It was fantastic!  So crowded, too!  The tricks were just _so _fantastic; how does he do it?  Oh, yes," she paused to giggle prettily, "you can't tell me!  Magician's honor, right?  You've got to keep your many, mysterious secrets to yourself, right?" 

Meimi flinched, and Asuka's eyes narrowed as he fixed a tight, harrowing gaze on her.  The girl, however, continued without waiting for an answer, oblivious to the tension in her idol-magician.  "Any_way_," she sang out, "I _especially _loved the shadow flowers!  Your mom makes such a pretty assistant!  You know, I checked the program, and it said that for some of your dad's shows here in Seika, _you_ assisted, and that you were an actual _partner_!  I'd go again just to see _you_ assist your dad!  Are you ever going to do it again?  Oh, please say you will!"

Asuka dropped one of his books on the ground, and it landed with an ominous thud.  Nervously, Meimi replied quickly, "Actually, I don't know.  Papa asked me to, and Mama says it gives her a break, but, er, I don't think the audience really enjoyed it."

"I did." 

Meimi whirled around to see Asuka, looking up at her with eyes that she couldn't read.  As their eyes met, he watched her fidget, her hands wring together, her smile crack, and then, finally, her head turn away from him, effectively breaking eye contact.  

With a completely fake air of cheer and ease, she exclaimed brightly, "Well, Asuka Jr., I should think you're not difficult to please!  Simple minds, simple things… ne?  But if you'll excuse me, I have to go… _Seira_!  Let's go, shall we?"  And with that, Haneoka Meimi swept grandly out the door, book bag swishing swiftly with her exit, her head held high and brave.  

She would have her own pride, and honor, before the fall.  

Behind her was Seira calling after her to wait as she picked up her own book bag, leaving only the little fan club, looking at a close-faced, silent Asuka very suspiciously.  One of them started to say something, but he stood up, shoved back his chair, picked up his own book bag, and, with a sudden, blankly sober look on his face, left the room as well.

The fan club members looked at each other.  "Do you think it was something we said?" one of the girls asked tentatively.  

The leader dismissed that with a wave of her hand.  "No, it was probably his fault.  Didn't you hear?  Everyone says that Asuka-sempai and Haneoka-sempai had a really bad fight – they've been so cold to each other lately!"

One of the girls blinked.  "But… Asuka-sempai is really nice, and Haneoka-sempai is too… why would they fight?  He just complimented her right now, too!"

The leader shrugged.  "I don't know.  But I heard that Asuka-sempai hasn't done very well with Kaitou Saint Tail, either.  So he's probably taking it out on Haneoka-sempai, ne?"

The other girls nodded and hummed in agreement.  But the one who had defended Asuka stood her ground.  "I can't believe that!" she exclaimed.  "I saw Asuka-sempai come to Haneoka-sempai's magic show her opening night, _just_ to see her!  I thought he was _dating _her!"

The other girls gasped.  "Really?" said the leader eagerly.  "The magic show?" she said, moving closer to the girl.

The girl flinched.  "H-hai," she said nervously, as her friends surrounded her.  "The magic show…"

-

As Meimi hurried along, berating herself for losing her control, she drew in a shaky breath.  Ah, yes, those girls had so thoughtfully brought up the touchiest and most dangerous topic of all - the magic show.

Where her precious world of deceit, thievery, and love began to crack, the fine, hairline fractures spreading like a web, thickening in width, until the pieces of it littered the ground like so much glass.

~

I love the ending of _Kaitou Saint Tail_, and I feel evil for writing this, but hey, it's a fanfic.  Don't be surprised if Maju and her scary-@$$ mom appear, but don't be surprised if they don't.  They're not essential to the plot that I'm devising, but it'd be nice if they'd appear, and there are just so _many_ interesting sequences with them… my notes for this story are just a mess, anyway.

Anyway, remember to do that, reviewreviewreview, and/or e-mail me!  Kylara@haneoka.net (which doesn't seem to be working right now…)

I would title this now, but I really can't think of a suitable title.  "To Catch A Thief" would be nice, but more than a bit clichéd.  I like having reasonable titles for my stories (it really bothers me when they don't).  

Rough draft completed July 2001, 3:03 a.m.  (Goodness, what am I doing up so late?)

Edited draft completed January 17, 2002, 3:03 p.m.  I have a major biology exam tomorrow.  Why the heck am I sitting here?

Edited again, March 26, 2002, 7:36 p.m.  I have a major biology exam tomorrow.  This sounds familiar.


End file.
